


On Prompting Lazy Student Council Heads

by orphan_account



Category: Hyouka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can draw without Anjou writing anything for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Prompting Lazy Student Council Heads

“Could you maybe draw something for the festival?”

“Oh, wow, lumping work on the Student Council President? Are you some kind of idiot?”

An amused smile made its way to Tanabe’s lips as he hummed. Turning away from black board, he made his way to the desk where Kugayama sat.

“It’s not like you have much to do anyways. Need I remind you of the person you graciously dumped your work on?”

“I merely divided my work for easier execution, Mister Executive Committee Head.” Kugayama shrugged and then continued, “it’s not like I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, yes.”

With a humph, Kugayama watched Tanabe saunter back to writing roles on the black board. “You don’t believe me, huh?” He blew on a lock of hair that managed to flop on his face. “Some best friend you are.”

No response.

“I do other things than sit and sign things.”

Again, only the soft taps of chalk were heard.

“Ignoring me isn’t very mature, Jirou.”

“Nor is whining, Mune.” Sighing, Tanabe put down the chalk. “I don’t see why you’re complaining. You have time, and it’s not like you hate drawing…”

“You know why…”

Kugayama felt a warm hand thread through his hair. Looking up from his arms, he saw Tanabe beside him, expression blank, not looking at him. Every miniscule movement so clear to him, without even trying, he could see the mix of emotions that passed through Tanabe’s face before it set on calm confidence. Always the one to act composed, he was.

“You can draw without Anjou writing anything for it.”

“…Fine. When do you need it by?”

Still facing away from him, Tanabe gave Kugayama’s hair a good ruffle before walking away. “Good.” He chuckled. “Four days or so.”

Grabbing his bag at the back of the room, Tanabe looked out the window— the sun’s low, a reddish hue starting to filter through the windows.

“It’s getting late. Should we go home together?”


End file.
